Una historia diferente
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Ryuto estuviera enamorado de su maestro, y su sentir fuera correspondido?... /Yaoi, Lemon y Mpreg ..Embarazo Masculino..\
1. Sentimientos

_**Disclaimer:_**_

_Kenichi pertenece a **S**yun **M**atsuena..._

_Lo unico que me pertenece es esta loca y extraña historia ^w^  
_

_**~·~  
**_

"Una historia diferente"

·

Pareja: Ogata x Ryuto

Advertencias: Lemon, Mpreg, Yaoi

Pues este Fic es exclusivamente dedicado a mi prima ^^

* * *

·

·Capitulo 1: Sentimientos…

·

Cierto joven pelimorado estaba entrenando bajo una lluvia de nieve, lo cual poco le importaba, pues estaba totalmente concentrado en su entrenamiento, el cual llegó a su fin.

-Ryuto, ya es suficiente por hoy. Ven, descansemos- dijo el maestro del joven.

-Está bien- aceptó Ryuto jadeando un poco debido al esfuerzo, y siguiendo a su maestro.

-Estas progresando muy bien. Tienes mucho talento- alagó Ogata, maestro del joven Asamiya.

El joven de 16 años sonrió satisfecho.

Ambos hombres entraron a una pequeña cabaña…

Ogata Ishinsai mantenía su mirada sobre él menor, quien estaba quitándose la ropa mojada que traía.

-Deberías darte un baño, no te vayas a enfermar- dijo el maestro, ganándose la mirada del joven.

-Estoy bien así, no me pasara nada- respondió Ryuto con tranquilidad, poniéndose una playera negra y encima otra chamarra, porque a pesar de estar adentro de la cabaña, se sentía un poco de frío.

-Preparare algo de comer- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Ogata.

-Gracias. ¿Le ayudo en algo?- preguntó el ojivioleta.

-No te preocupes pequeño, descansa un rato- contestó Ishinsai, dedicándole una sonrisa al joven, quien se sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente.

Ryuto rodó los ojos por que la manera en que su maestro le llamó.

-Tsk- el menor chasqueó la lengua por ese "pequeño" en la frese de su sensei, odiaba que le llamara así.

Ogata comenzó a preparar la comida, notando como el menor se paraba frente a la ventana y observaba la nieve caer.

"Es tan joven e inocente" pensó Ogata, mirando de reojo a su alumno.

Un rato pasó, y él joven Asamiya observaba la blanca nieve caer, pensando en su entrenamiento, y tan ensimismado estaba, que no notó cuando su maestro se le acercó por la espalda, demasiado cerca.

-La comida ya esta lista- susurró roncamente Ogata en el oído de su alumno, sorprendiéndolo y sonrojándolo al instante.

Ryuto sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían bastante, y rápidamente volteo a mirar a su sensei, quien ya estaba varios pasos lejos de él, caminando hacia la mesa.

"¿Pero que…?" pensó asombrado y sonrojado el joven pelimorado.

"T…tal vez solo… fue mi imaginación" pensó Ryuto caminando sonrojado hacia la mesa, tratando de controlar un poco su sonrojo.

-Itadakimasu- dijo Ogata sonriendo.

-Itadakimasu- respondió un poco nervioso Ryuto.

La cena empezó en total silencio, y prosiguió así hasta terminar…

-Lavaré los trastes- dijo ya más tranquilo el ojivioleta, tomando todo lo que habían usado y llevándolos a lavar.

-De acuerdo, yo iré a limpiar un poco la nieve de afuera y del techo- dijo el maestro mientras se levantaba e iba a ponerse algo abrigador, para después salir de la cabaña, dejando solo a su discípulo.

"Creo que lo de hace un momento, fue solo mi imaginación. De ninguna manera el maestro Kensei pudo habérseme acercado ni hablado así. Tal vez debo descansar un poco" pensó con más tranquilidad Ryuto.

En menos de media hora, Ishinsai estaba de nuevo adentro de la cabaña, quitándose el abrigo que había usado, el cual ahora estaba un poco mojado.

-Me daré un baño rápido. Lo mejor sera que te duermas ya, debes descansar- dijo el hombre mirando a su alumno y dedicándole un pequeña sonrisa, para después irse al baño.

Un suspiro por parte del pelimorado se escuchó.

"Si debo de descansar" pensó el joven Asamiya, comenzando a cambiarse de ropa, poniéndose la ropa para dormir, colocando sus lentes en una pequeña mesa baja que estaba a un lado de su futón, y en menos de cinco minutos el ojivioleta yacía acostado en el futón, tratando de dormir, lo cual no conseguía.

Los minutos pasaban, y Ryuto no lograba dormir; estaba acostado mirando hacia el vacío futón de su maestro, futón que estaba a unos 6 metros del suyo. Ogata aun no salía de bañarse, pero esto no tardó mucho, pues un ruido proveniente de la puerta del baño se escuchó…

El pelimorado cerró sus ojos, fingiendo dormir.

Ogata llegó a su futón y se paró al lado, quitándose la toalla que estaba atada a su cintura, quedando desnudo y comenzando a vestirse, bajo la discreta mirada de su supuestamente "dormido" alumno.

Un notable sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del ojivioleta, quien miraba con precaución y discreción a su maestro, sintiéndose extraño por hacer esto.

"Ya basta, ya basta, ¡Ya basta!" se regañaba mentalmente Ryuto, él sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, pero es que no sabía como era que había llegado a ese punto…

Ryuto recordaba cuando conoció a su maestro, pensaba en como le admiró al ver como mataba con gran habilidad a dos peleadores; sin duda alguna… Ogata le había cautivado. Y al principio creyó, o quiso creer que lo que sentía por su maestro, era admiración, no más. Pero el joven Asamiya sabía que se engañaba. Sabía que lo que había sentido al ver a Ogata Ishinsai, era atracción, y pedirle que lo entrenara solo había sido una excusa para estar cerca del mayor, lo cual hasta ahora le había salido muy bien, pues Ishinsai le había tenido cerca, le había abierto las puertas de su casa, y le había dado su confianza. El joven se sentía un tanto culpable, y su culpa aumentaba en momentos como este, momentos en los que con discreción miraba el cuerpo de su maestro, deseando que algo pasara entre ellos…

Por su parte, el ojicafe sabía que el menor le miraba, siempre sentía la discreta mirada de su alumno sobre él, y eso le gustaba de cierta manera. Había algo en ese chico que le gusta, algo que… extrañamente le atraía, tal vez su inocencia, tal vez su pureza, sea lo que sea, le atraía y por eso le había aceptado como alumno, por eso le tenía a su lado; y muchas veces había tenido la tentación de corromper a ese niño, pero también había algo que le detenía, y eso era el echo de que se sentiría culpable si abusaba de la inocencia del joven. Pero Ogata bien sabía… que un día… no podría contenerse…

~Continuara…~

* * *

Pues como ya dije, este Fic es para mi prima :D

Espero y le guste a alguien más n_n saludos a todos y espero y te guste Fei ;)

Sayo n_n

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:_**_

_Kenichi pertenece a **S**yun **M**atsuena..._

_Lo unico que me pertenece es esta no muy normal historia nwn  
_

_**~·~  
**_

Una historia diferente…

·

·Cap 2:

·

Ryuto continuó observando con discreción a su maestro, hasta que este se vistió y se acostó.

"No puedo seguir así" pensaba apenado el joven Asamiya, sintiendo en su estomago un calor que descendía hasta un lugar más intimo de su cuerpo.

Un sonrojo inevitable apareció en las mejillas del pelimorado, por lo que decidió voltearse dándole la espalda al futón del mayor, para así evitar que este pudiera verlo así.

El menor suspiro en silencio…

"Esta será una larga noche" pensó sonrojado Ryuto.

…

·

…

Unos cuantos rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar la cabaña, despertando así al joven Asamiya.

"Ya amaneció" pensó cansadamente el chico, pues no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche.

-Buenos días, Ryuto. Arriba; hay que entrenar- dijo Ogata mientras le quitaba las cobijas al menor, quien bufo un poco por esto y se levantó para cambiarse…

…

Los hombres salieron afuera, notando como el sol trataba de brillar, pero era opacado por muchas nubes.

-Entrenaremos solo un rato, parece que habrá una tormenta de nieve más tarde- dijo Ogata, sorprendiendo un poco a su alumno.

"¿Qué acaso es meteorólogo o que?" pensó el pelimorado.

-Está bien- aceptó Ryuto.

El entrenamiento dio inicio…

…

4 horas más tarde…

…

-Suficiente, por hoy es todo, vámonos- dijo Ishinsai, viendo a su alumno, quien estaba de rodillas en el piso, jadeando con los ojos cerrados debido al cansancio, escena que hizo sentir extraño al mayor…

La imaginación de Ogata voló por unos segundos, en los que imaginó a Ryuto con las mismas facciones en su rostro, solo que en diferentes circunstancias…

Esta vez, sonrojado y bajo de él.

Ishinsai Ogata fantaseo unos segundos, antes de sacudir levemente la cabeza, saliendo de su imaginación antes de que algo más pasara.

Ryuto se puso de pie, aun jadeando, pero ya levemente.

-De acuerdo, vámonos- dijo el ojivioleta, caminando atrás de su maestro, quien ya regresaba a la cabaña.

"Sé me esta acabando el autocontrol, y no sé lo que te voy a hacer cuando eso pase, Ryuto" pensó un poco preocupado el ojicafe, mirando de reojo al menor, quien caminaba tranquilamente a su lado.

…

Los dos hombres entraron de nuevo a la cabaña, y no pasó mucho tiempo, cuando comenzó a nevar solo que esta vez fue un poco más fuerte.

Ryuto se sorprendió al ver que comenzaba una tormenta de nieve, justo como su maestro había dicho.

"¿Es adivino?" pensó sorprendido el pelipurpura.

-Bueno, mientras pasa la tormenta nos quedaremos aquí. ¿Quieres comer algo o prefieres descansar?- habló Ogata, mirando a su alumno, quien le veía.

-Me bañare, y descansare un rato- contestó el joven Asamiya, caminando hacia el baño.

-Bien- dijo sencillamente el mayor, mientras se paraba frente a la ventana, mirando la tormenta.

…

Ryuto estaba en la regadera, bajo el chorro de agua, recordando ciertas cosas que no quisiera recordar…

En sus recuerdos estaban las imágenes de su maestro de ayer en la noche…

El cuerpo desnudo de Ogata bajo la tenue luz nocturna.

Era verdad que el pelimorado no veía muy bien, pero casi podía jurar que pudo ver claramente el cuerpo del mayor ayer.

El agua seguía recorriendo el cuerpo del joven, quien seguía recordando e… imaginando cosas.

"¡Basta!" se regaño mentalmente el ojivioleta, al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a sus pensamientos no muy sanos.

"Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso" pensó apenado Ryuto, cambiando el agua de la regadera a una un poco más fresca.

…

Ogata seguía en la ventana, reflexionando sobre que haría con su alumno…

"Lo mejor será que lo aleje de mí por un tiempo" decidió el hombre, decisión que se derrumbo en un instante, pues la sola idea de alejarse del Asamiya, hacían que Ishinsai se sintiera mal, con un hueco dentro de él.

"No. No puedo alejarlo así como así" reflexionó Ogata, dando un suspiro, escuchando como su discípulo salía del baño, y al verlo, notó que estaba vestido, cosa que el hombre agradeció, pues no hubiera podido contenerse si veía desnudo al menor.

-Dormiré un rato- dijo Ryuto mientras se dejaba caer en su futón, tapándose con las cobijas.

-Está bien, duerme un poco. Te despertare cuando esté lista la comida- dijo Ishinsai con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que casi hace sonrojar al ojivioleta.

-Si, gracias- acepto con una pequeña sonrisa Ryuto.

No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que el menor se quedara dormido.

El mayor fue a hacer la comida, pues sabía que si se quedaba a contemplar a su dormido alumno, terminaría haciéndole algo.

Paso un rato y la comida estuvo lista, por lo que Ogata se acercó al futón del menor, sentándose suavemente en la orilla, contemplando el rostro del pelimorado, quien dormía plácidamente.

"Es un niño inocente" pensó Ogata, pasando suavemente un dedo por el rostro del joven, quitándole unos mechones de la cara, y posando su mano en la mejilla del menor, acariciándola con delicadeza, evitando que su alumno despertara.

El chico Asamiya sonrió involuntariamente al sentir la suave caricia en su rostro, sonrisa que el mayor considero linda y tierna.

-Ryuto- llamó Ishinsai, quitando su mano de la mejilla de su discípulo, poniéndola en la cintura de este, moviéndolo suavemente.

-Ryuto, despierta; la comida esta lista- dijo Ogata, moviendo un poco al pelimorado, quien se removió un poco, abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

-Ven a comer- dijo el ojicafe.

-Ya…voy- dijo un poco adormilado Ryuto, sintiendo un sonrojo a punto de aparecer en sus mejillas, debido a que sintió una oleada extraña recorrer su cuerpo por la mano de su maestro que estaba en su cintura.

El mayor sonrió un poco, levantándose del futón y dirigiéndose a la mesa.

Ryuto se levantó de la cama, controlando sus emociones, y yendo a la mesa a comer.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a comer.

-Y dime Ryuto… ¿Ya pensaste en que vas a hacer?- pregunto el mayor.

-Si. Mi idea de fundar Ragnarock sigue en pie- contestó el ojivioleta, mirando levemente a su maestro.

-Bien. Entrenaras tres semanas más, y entonces podrás volver a la ciudad, y comenzaras a reclutar gente- dijo Ogata continuando comiendo.

El menor continuó comiendo también, sintiéndose un poco triste por saber que dentro de tres semanas regresaría a la ciudad y desde luego que se alejaría de su maestro por un tiempo.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, y al terminar, Ryuto se levanto de la mesa e iba a lavar los trastes, pero fue detenido por su maestro.

-Espera, yo lavare eso- dijo Ogata, quitando los platos de las manos del menor, quien suspiro un poco.

-¿Sabe cuando pasara esta tormenta?- pregunto el pelimorado, viendo dicha tormenta por la ventana.

-Tal vez para pasado mañana- respondió con tranquilidad el maestro, recibiendo una anonadada mirada por parte del menor.

-¿Y estaremos encerrados hasta pasado mañana?- pregunto sorprendido Ryuto.

-Si- contestó con una desesperante tranquilidad el ojicafe.

El joven Asamiya se sorprendió más.

-¿Y que haremos en ese tiempo?- preguntó con un poco más de calma el ojilila.

-Podemos seguir practicando movimientos, solo debemos tener cuidado. Eso haremos, no dramatices- respondió tranquilamente Ogata.

El pelimorado rodó los ojos.

"No estaba dramatizando" pensó molesto Ryuto, yendo y volviendo a acostarse en su futón.

-¿Qué eso es todo lo que piensas hacer?- preguntó el mayor, mirando de reojo a su alumno, quien chasqueo la lengua y se levantó del futón.

-¿Qué quiere que haga?- preguntó cansinamente el ojivioleta, mirando a su maestro, quien lavaba los trastes.

-Quiero que sigas entrenando. Practica los movimientos del seikuken- ordenó Ogata, a lo que el menor suspiro y se puso a practicar.

…

Unas cuantas horas habían pasado. Ryuto seguía practicando los movimientos de varias técnicas, siendo observado por su maestro.

-Vas muy bien, sigue así, yo iré a quitar la nieve del techo- dijo el hombre, levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

-¿Le ayudo?- preguntó el joven Asamiya, mirando a su sensei.

-No te preocupes, puedo solo, además… no quiero que te enfermes- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa Ogata.

-Está bien- dijo distraídamente el pelimorado, volviendo a sus prácticas.

Ogata salió de la casa a limpiar la nieve que estaba en el techo, dejando al menor con su entrenamiento.

…

No paso mucho cuando el mayor regresó a la cabaña, viendo como su alumno continuaba entrenando, contemplando los movimientos del menor, observando su joven cuerpo moverse con habilidad.

Un suspiro por parte del mayor se escuchó, lo cual llamó la atención del ojivioleta, quien miró a su maestro.

-Puedes descansar, Ryuto- dijo con seriedad Ishinsai, confundiendo un poco a su alumno quien solo asintió y fue a tomar un poco de agua.

"Un día de estos… no sé lo que te voy a hacer, Ryuto" pensó Ogata, sin quitar la vista de encima de su discípulo…

Continuara_

* * *

Espero y te haya gustado este segundo capi prima ^^

Saludos a los demás que leen ;D

Sayo x3

¿Review?

SAYO X3P


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:_**_

_Kenichi pertenece a **S**yun **M**atsuena..._

_No sé porque decir eso, todos sabemos que no nos pertenece Kenichi :s_

_Lo unico que nos pertenece son estas historias :D  
_

_**~·~  
**_

Una historia diferente…

·

·Cap 3:

·

Ryuto tomaba un vaso de agua, sin darse cuenta de que su maestro le observaba…

La mirada del mayor recorría el juvenil cuerpo de su alumno, teniendo tantas ideas de cosas que podría hacerle, perdiendo poco a poco el autocontrol.

"Si sigo así… voy a violarlo" se recriminó Ogata, negando con la cabeza y yendo al baño, bajo la mirada del joven.

…

·

…

Ogata salió del baño un rato después, notando que su discípulo estaba acostado y tapado con las cobijas, temblando levemente, pues hacía demasiado frío.

El mayor caminó hasta el futón de Ryuto, sentándose con suavidad en él, mirando el pacifico rostro del pelipurpura, quien dormía temblando levemente y ajeno a los retorcidos pensamientos de su sensei, quien por su lado, pasó con delicadeza sus dedos por el rostro del joven, quitándole unos mechones de la cara, como había echo la noche anterior, solo que esta vez… Ryuto se removió un poco, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, dándole tiempo a su maestro de que quitara sus dedos.

-¿Tienes frío pequeño?- preguntó Ogata, mirando con cariño al ojivioleta, quien le miraba sonrojado.

-Eh… n…no. Estoy… b…bien- respondió Ryuto, titubeando en su respuesta, pues tener así de cerca a su maestro le ponía nervioso.

-Te daré otra cobija- dijo el hombre, para luego levantarse y tomar un cobertor de un mueble, para luego cobijar al joven, cubriéndolo y quitándole el frío.

Ryuto estaba un tanto nervioso y apenado, y la extrañamente cálida mirada de su maestro no ayudaba en nada.

-Gr…gracias- dijo el ojivioleta, tratando de controlarse.

-De nada pequeño. Duerme bien- dijo con voz cálida Ogata, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su alumno, para luego irse a acostar a su futón.

"Presiento que algo va a pasar" pensó el Asamiya, mientras trataba de dormir, sintiéndose un tanto raro por el extraño comportamiento de su mentor.

…

·En la madrugada…

…

El pelipurpura por fin había logrado dormir, después de varias horas de insomnio por pensar en que su maestro se estaba comportando extraño.

Pero aunque en el exterior el joven ojivioleta estaba tranquila y pacíficamente dormido, en el interior era diferente…

Sueños no muy sanos estaban pasando por la mente del Asamiya, sueños en los que se veía besándose con su maestro, sintiendo las caricias de Ogata sobre su cuerpo.

…

·En la mañana…

…

Ryuto despertó al escuchar al mayor, quien estaba moviendo unos trastes pues preparaba el desayuno.

El menor silenciosamente se removió un poco, tratando de despertarse por completo, porque aun se encontraba adormilado, pero al moverse un poco, sintió algo extraño con su cuerpo, una extraña sensación… húmeda.

El joven abrió de golpe los ojos, pasando su mano por debajo de su cuerpo, sintiendo como las sabanas estaban un tanto mojadas.

"No puede ser" pensó avergonzado Ryuto…

Había tenido un sueño húmedo, y lo peor de todo… ¡Con su maestro!

El rostro del joven adquirió un tono jitomate, mientras pensaba en como ocultar lo que le había pasado, a su maestro, aunque realmente no creía poder ver a la cara a su maestro después de lo que soñó con él.

-Buenos días, Ryuto- saludó Ogata al notar que su alumno ya estaba despierto.

-B…buenos días- correspondió el menor al saludó, tratando de controlarse lo más posible.

-El desayuno ya casi está listo- dijo el hombre a lo que su discípulo asintió distraídamente.

-Me bañare antes- dijo en un hilo de voz el Asamiya, mientras buscaba manera de salir del futón sin que su maestro notara la humedad en su ropa y sabanas.

Ogata miró de reojo a su alumno al escucharlo hablar con voz baja y lo vió tratando de salir del futón pero cuidando que él no lo viera, cosa que extrañó al mayor, así que aparentemente siguió con los preparativos del desayuno, pero de repente miraba de soslayo al menor, quien salió caminando rápidamente al baño con ropa para cambiarse, comportamiento por demás extraño en él.

…

·En el baño…

…

El pelipurpura estaba quitándose la ropa, con un por demás notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Era verdad que antes había tenido sueños húmedos, pero antes no había sentido pena porque aparte de ser algo natural, estaba solo en su casa; pero ahora era distinto…

Estaba en casa ajena y no solo eso, sino que estaba en la casa de su maestro, el causante de este sueño, lo cual le dejaba nervioso, avergonzado y culpable.

"No sé cuanto más podré con esto. Tal vez lo mejor sea… que me aleje un tiempo del maestro Kensei" pensó un poco triste Ryuto, mientras se metía bajo el chorro de agua.

…

·

…

Ogata miraba la puerta del baño, bastante extrañado del comportamiento de su alumno.

"¿Qué le pasa a esta criatura?" pensó el hombre mientras se acercaba un poco al futón de su alumno.

Un extraño aroma a humedad llegó al olfato de Ishinsai, por lo que tomó de una orilla las cobijas que estaban extendidas y las quitó, descubriendo la causa del extraño comportamiento de su alumno.

"Así que tuvo un sueño húmedo. Es tan tierno e inocente" pensó con una sonrisa el ojicafe, mirando hacia la puerta del baño.

_Continuara_

N/A: Bien… espero que esta historia le llegue a gustar a alguien más ^w^ y… me retiro a escribir el siguiente capitulo.

El lemon se acerca al igual que el Mpreg ;)

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer n_n

SAYO -·· ¿Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

***·***

**·*·**

***·***

Ryuto salió del baño, ya vestido y arreglado decentemente, aunque por demás avergonzado, mirando a su maestro quien servía la comida, fingiendo no saber nada.

-Ven a desayunar antes de que se enfríe- dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que el chico asintió sin querer mirarle y fue a sentarse a la mesa, comenzando a comer en silencio, mirando de reojo al mayor, para después concentrar su mirada en el plato de sopa caliente que desayunaba, dando un suspiro, sabiendo que tenía que alejarse de su maestro por el bien dé ambos y de su entrenamiento; pero la sola idea de irse y alejarse del mayor, le dolía.

Tan ensimismado estaba el joven Asamiya que no notó como su maestro no dejaba de mirarle, recorriendo su rostro con su mirada mientras se sentaba a la mesa a desayunar.

El auto control de Ishinsai se iba esfumando poco a poco al detallar el rostro del joven frente a él.

"Me pregunto… ¿en que estará pensando?" pensó curioso el ojicafe, entrecerrando levemente sus ojos.

-¿En qué piensas, Ryuto?- preguntó directamente el hombre, pues así era más fácil averiguar los pensamientos de alguien en lugar de estar tratando de adivinarlos mágicamente.

El sonrojo en el rostro del menor no se hizo esperar cuando su maestro le pregunto qué en qué pensaba, ya que por un momento sus pensamientos divagaron a lo que había soñado durante la noche, llegando a su cabeza las imágenes de ese sueño…: Su maestro le besaba y acariciaba su joven cuerpo, mientras el hacía lo mismo con el mayor; besos y caricias iban y venían al igual que los gemidos.

Ryuto no pudo evitar mirar un poco el húmedo y tapado futón con ese enorme color rojo llenando su rostro.

-E…en nada…- respondió algo titubeante, deseando poder mentir mejor, cosa que veía difícil al tener frente así al culpable de ese nada sano sueño, quien le miraba escrutadora y seriamente, cosa que le acaba de poner nervioso.

Ogata notó la mirada que su joven alumno le dio al futón, por lo que sonrió un poco, dándose cuenta de en qué pensaba el menor, más sintiéndose un poco celoso, debido a que tal vez el chico había soñado algo con alguien, era muy posible, aunque igual era posible que no hubiera habido sueño erótico, más el avergonzado rostro del pelimorado le hacía pensar que sí había soñado algo con alguien, por lo que inevitablemente sintió la necesidad de saber con quién había soñado el menor.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, son cosas muy normales que le pasan a cualquier chico de tu edad…- soltó sin más Ishinsai, provocando que Ryuto escupiera la sopa que tenía en la boca, tosiendo y ahogándose con la comida, mientras su rostro brillaba cual foco navideño de color rojo.

-¿Q…que?- logró decir en un hilo de voz el chico una vez que su ahogo hubiera pasado un poco.

-Lo que escuchaste. Estás así por qué tuviste un sueño húmedo, pero ya te dije, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte- respondió con extrema calma el mayor, mirando los violetas ojos de su alumno quien no pudo sostener mucho tiempo su mirada y la desvió.

-Iré a entrenar- dijo de golpe el Asamiya, poniéndose de pie y yendo a la salida de la casa.

-Recuerda que hay tormenta y no podemos salir- recordó Ogata, poniéndose de pie también y caminando hacia el chico, quien se detuvo frente a la puerta al recordar que era verdad que había una tormenta de nieve y que salir de allí era suicidio, pero es que simplemente sabía que no podría resistir mucho tiempo sin delatar sus sentimientos.

El mayor se iba acercando al joven, notando que este volteaba a verle, pero rehuía su mirada, cosa que estaba comenzando a darle un muy buen presentimiento.

-¿Qué pasa, Ryuto? Estas actuando muy extraño últimamente- dijo con fingida inocencia el ojicafe, acercándose más al chico, quien retrocedió, pero terminó chocando su espalda contra la puerta de la casa.

-N…no… ejem… no me pasa nada, son ideas de usted maestro Kensei- respondió con la mayor tranquilidad posible el joven Asamiya, aun sin lograr sostener durante mucho tiempo la mirada de su maestro, quien ya estaba muy cerca de él.

-¿Seguro?- cuestionó Ogata, ya teniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros de él del chico, quien estaba de nuevo color rojo fosforescente.

El ojivioleta tragó saliva fuertemente, tratando de retroceder más, pero ya estaba al límite de lo que podía retroceder, pues la puerta ya estaba tras él, cosa que había olvidado al ver así de cerca al mayor.

-S…s…seguro- respondió el menor, mirando el rostro de su maestro con vergüenza, y… deseo, reprochándose a sí mismo no poder ocultar bien sus sentimientos, pero es que era la primera vez que sentía algo así de fuerte por alguien, ya había tenido una pareja antes, pero no había sido lo mismo, esto era algo más fuerte, mucho más fuerte.

-Estas rojo… ojala no te estés enfermando- dijo aun con fingida inocencia Ishinsai, poniendo una mano en la frente de su discípulo para revisar que no tuviera fiebre `supuestamente´.

La mano de su maestro en su frente causo un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Ryuto, por lo que cerró sus ojos un momento, abriéndolos al sentir el cálido aliento del mayor chocar con sus labios, uniéndose con el suyo, cosa que le hizo mirar con sorpresa a Ogata.

El pelimorado iba a decir algo, pero su sensei no le dio la oportunidad, ya que terminó con esa distancia que separaba sus bocas, dándole un beso, quizá no su primer beso, pero si uno que ansiaba y anhelaba, beso que correspondió con cariño, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar.

Una grata calidez llenó a Ishinsai cuando el chico correspondió el beso. Lo podía sentir… el menor le estaba entregando todo su amor y su ser en ese simple beso, lo que le llenaba aún más, mientras delineaba los labios del Asamiya, degustando su sabor, y no tardando en introducir su lengua en la boca ajena, ya que el chico la había abierto, permitiéndole pasar.

Ambas lenguas se degustaban entre ellas, haciendo una suave danza que muy pronto se volvió bastante pasional y hambrienta, momento para el cual Ogata tomó de la cintura al chico, apegándolo a su cuerpo, sintiendo como el menor le abrazaba del cuello, sin querer deshacer el beso, y en esa misma posición, el mayor comenzó a caminar con rumbo a su futón, sin soltar a su alumno, quien tampoco se separaba de él y se dejó llevar a donde su maestro le llevo.

Con el mayor cuidado posible, el ojicafe se dejó caer en el futón, dejando al chico bajo el, quien sintió lo suave del futón bajo su cuerpo, por lo que se sonrojó violentamente, si bien sí había besado a alguien, pero nunca había llegado tan lejos con esa persona ni con nadie, y aun tenía algo de miedo, tanto como porque era su primera vez como por él `porqué´ de que su maestro estuviera haciéndole esto; sentía amor por parte del mayor, pero necesitaba escucharlo antes de entregarse por completo. Por un momento, Ryuto se sintió tan… ¿Cursi? ¿Idiota? Si, tal vez un poco de ambas, pero no podía evitar necesitar escuchar una confesión o si quiera algo similar de Ishinsai.

El beso dio fin cuando ambos hombres se quedaron sin oxígeno en sus pulmones, razón por la cual ahora jadeaban intentando recuperar un poco de aire, el pelimorado con sus ojos cerrados y un enorme rojo brillante en su rostro y el peliblanco con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y mirando con ojos entrecerrados al menor.

-¿P…porque?- preguntó con necesidad el Asamiya, abriendo sus ojos con pena y mirando fijamente a su maestro, quien amplió su sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla del menor, acariciándola suavemente.

-Porque te amo- respondió con calidez Ogata, viendo como su joven alumno se sorprendía y le miraba con los ojos abiertos con cierta incredulidad.

-¿E…es en serio?- preguntó sorprendido el menor, sin poder evitar acariciarle con suavidad la mejilla a su maestro, quien le sonrió.

-Claro que sí… Te amo pequeño- repitió con cariño, acercando su rostro al del menor, rozando suavemente sus labios por un momento, para luego darle otro beso, siendo correspondido con intensidad…

Ryuto devoraba con amor y necesidad los labios del mayor, abrazándole por el cuello con cariño, beso correspondido con igual intensidad por Ogata a la vez que este apegaba por completo su cuerpo al de su alumno, acariciándole una mejilla por un momento, para que luego esa mano descendiera por el pecho del pelimorado, acariciándolo suave, descendiendo hasta uno de sus costados el cual también acarició con suavidad y delicadeza, colando su mano por debajo de la sudadera que traía en ese momento el menor, así como también colando su mano por la playera, tocando la piel de su alumno, sintiéndolo temblar levemente por la caricia.

-Mm…Ogata-sensei- gimió el ojivioleta, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos y mirando con pena pero deseo al mayor.

-De ahora en adelante tú y yo somos una pareja Ryuto, tú eres solo mío, así como yo seré solo tuyo- decidió Ishinsai, mirando con seriedad pero amor al joven, quien se sonrojó aún más si es que era posible, pero asintió de acuerdo y miro también con amor al mayor.

-Claro… somos novios y haré todo lo que me diga porque lo amo maestro Kensei- dijo con algo de vergüenza Ryuto, pues nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos y nunca en su vida creyó que esto podía pasar, aunque sin duda estaba muy feliz y esta felicidad era notoria en su brillante mirada y su suave apenada pero cariñosa sonrisa que le dedicaba al hombre.

Ogata sintió mucha ternura al ver así a su ahora joven novio, por lo que le dedicó una cariñosa y suave sonrisa, mientras seguía acariciándole un costado, sintiendo aun los leves temblores del joven cuerpo que reaccionaban a esa pequeña caricia.

-Mm… sensei- gimió muy bajo el pelimorado, mirando con vergüenza a su ahora amante, sintiendo como su excitación crecía rápida y desmedidamente, lo que se hacía notar por un bulto creciente en su entrepierna, razón por la que cerró un poco sus piernas, totalmente avergonzado.

La acción y sobretodo la excitación del menor no pasaron desapercibidas para el ojicafe, quien sonrió un poco más, volviendo a unir sus labios con los del Asamiya quien correspondió el beso, acariciando con timidez la espalda de su novio, sin poder dejar de temblar por su creciente excitación, la cual aumentaba más a cada segundo, lo cual el mayor notaba y disfrutaba de ver así a su joven alumno.

El beso que había iniciado fue rotó unos momentos después por falta de aire, momento que el peliblanco aprovechó para levantar un poco la ropa superior de su alumno y novio, descubriéndole su bien formado abdomen, llevando allí sus labios, comenzando a besarle con suavidad mientras acariciaba sus costados, sintiendo como el pelimorado temblaba un poco más.

-aah…mm…Ogata…- gimió un tanto apenado Ryuto, mirando a su maestro con algo de vergüenza por todo lo que estaba sintiendo con esas suaves y pequeñas caricias.

-Relájate, no tienes de que preocuparte, confía en mí y déjate llevar- habló con calidez el ojicafe, sonriéndole con amor al menor.

El sonrojo en el rostro del ojivioleta ya había bajado un poco, pero ahora con las nuevas acciones de su ahora novio volvía a sonrojarse mucho, pero al escuchar esas palabras asintió y tomó un poco de aire, dejando que el hombre continuara con lo que hacía, dando suaves suspiros una vez que los labios de Ishinsai estuvieron de nuevo en su estómago, relajándose y disfrutando de las caricias que le llenaban tanto de calidez como de excitación.

-Mm…maestro…aah…- gimió quedo el Asamiya, sintiendo olas de excitación recorrerle, no tardando en sentir como el mayor dejaba su estómago para tomar la sudadera y levantársela más con la intención de quitársela, por lo que se levantó un poco y dejó que su novio le quitara tanto la sudadera como la playera, dejándolo semi-desnudo, lo que le apenaba un poco pero no del todo pues ya en otras ocasiones había estado así frente al mayor.

-Siempre he pensado que eres un chico muy hermoso…- murmuró con afecto Ogata, haciendo que el joven le mirara con algo de pena pero sonriéndole con cariño.

-G…gracias…- susurró sonrojado el pelimorado, pero ya un poco más tranquilo al haber tomado algo más de confianza, y por esa misma confianza que había tomado se decidió a acercar su rostro al de su novio y besarle con calidez y necesidad mientras le acariciaba un poco el pecho y desamarraba la bata de entrenamiento que llevaba el mayor.

La piel del peliblanco se erizó un poco por las suaves y tímidas caricias del chico, pero sonrió un poco entre el beso al sentir como el menor se relajaba y disfrutaba.

La bata de entrenamiento que llevaba Ishinsai fue quitada por el menor, terminando el mayor semi-desnudo también, por lo que apegó más su cuerpo al contrario, rozando sus pieles con suavidad, sintiendo de inmediato como el cuerpo de su joven pareja temblaba por la excitación que le provocó ese simple roce.

-Mmm…- gimió ahogadamente el Asamiya, pasando con suavidad sus manos por la espalda de su maestro, acariciándole con timidez pero cariño, pasando sus manos por toda la espalda, pasando sus uñas por la piel del mayor con delicadeza, sintiendo en su boca suspiros ahogados por parte de su pareja.

-Ryuto…- suspiró el hombre una vez que el beso hubiera sido terminado por falta de aire.

-Ogata-sensei…- murmuró con voz ronca el ojivioleta, sonrojándose y apenándose al escuchar su tono de voz, pero es que simplemente no podía cambiar su excitada voz.

-Me gusta oírte así- susurró un poco ronco el mayor, acariciando una roja mejilla de su alumno, quien le miró con una pequeña sonrisa pero aun apenado.

-Me da pena…- igual susurró Ryuto, no queriendo alzar mucho su excitada voz.

-Te oyes muy bien- dijo con una seductora sonrisa Ishinsai, dejando escuchar su ronca voz, la cual le causó escalofríos de excitación a su novio.

-También u…usted se oye bien sensei- dijo ya con tono de voz normal el pelimorado, dejando escuchar su voz ronca mientras acariciaba un poco más la espalda de su maestro quien rio levemente.

-Ya no tienes por qué hablarme con tanto respeto, puedes hablarme sin el `Usted´- dijo con ligereza el mayor, acariciándole aun una mejilla al menor, sonriéndole con afecto.

-Le habló con respeto precisamente por eso…: Porque lo respeto, pero tratare de no seguir hablándole… hablándote de usted- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa el Asamiya, acariciando aun la espalda de su novio, quien le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Bien...- aceptó Ogata, volviendo a unir sus labios con los de su joven pareja, beso correspondido pero siendo esta vez más corto, ya que los labios del mayor descendieron un poco y comenzaron a degustar el cuello de su alumno, besándole y saboreando su piel, sintiendo como Ryuto temblaba levemente y daba suaves suspiros acompañados de uno que otro gemido bajo a la vez que su piel se erizaba bajo los besos del mayor.

El pelimorado tembló un poco más cuando sintió como la mano de su maestro acariciaba un rato su pecho para luego descender a su estómago, y luego bajar un poco más, acercándose peligrosamente a su dura intimidad, por lo que dio un pequeño saltito removiéndose un poco sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Ryuto?- preguntó el peliblanco, mirando a su novio quien le miró avergonzado por esos movimientos que no pudo controlar.

-Eh… no es nada… es solo que… —desvió su mirada— p…pues…- tenía vergüenza de decir lo que le pasaba, pero no hizo falta que lo dijera, pues el mayor ya sabía lo que tenía.

-Eres virgen, eso es lo que tienes mi pequeño- aseguró el hombre, sonriendo suave mientras que su alumno y novio se sonrojaba mucho más y le miraba con total pudor, sin atreverse a decir nada.

-Descuida Ryuto… —lo miró comprensivamente— Solo confía en mí y déjate llevar- habló cálidamente, mientras acariciaba el vientre del chico quien suspiró un poco sin poder creer todo lo que su ahora amante provocaba en él solo con suaves caricias.

-Co… confío en ust… en ti- corrigió pues estaba por hablarle de usted a su novio, lo que le apenó un poco más mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tenue al mayor.

Los cafés orbes de Ogata miraban con ternura al menor, mientras le seguía acariciando con suavidad su vientre, sonriendo cuando le dijo que confiaba en él, por lo que de nuevo comenzó a besarle el cuello con cariño.

-Otra cosa: ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto, Ryuto? Si aún no estás listo lo entenderé- dijo comprensivamente el peliblanco, mirando un poco a su alumno quien le miró de reojo, cerrando sus ojos después, tomando algo de aire, —que se había escapado entre suspiros— para poder hablar.

-Sí… quiero hacerlo. Quiero estar contigo- respondió con decisión pero algo de pena, abriendo sus ojos y mirando con afecto a su pareja, quien sonrió amplia y cariñosamente, dándole un delicado beso al chico en los labios, beso correspondido con la misma delicadeza, aunque poco duró esa delicadeza pues poco a poco el beso fue haciéndose más hambriento y necesitado…

Ambas bocas devoraban la otra con gusto y hambre, degustando el sabor ajeno y el sabor mezclado de ambas salivas. La lengua de Ogata jugaba suave pero pasionalmente con la de su alumno, a la vez que este le correspondía de igual manera, acariciando con su lengua la de su maestro, envolviéndola con la ajena, sintiendo con ese beso tantas corrientes eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo, causándole pequeños gemidos que se ahogaban en la boca de su amante.

-Ahh… Ogata… mmm…- gimió entre quedos jadeos el ojivioleta cuando el beso fue rotó por necesidad de oxígeno.

-Ryuto…- susurró roncamente Ishinsai, respirando agitado mientras miraba con deseo al menor, relamiéndose los labios y sintiendo el sabor de su alumno en ellos, notando como su mirada era correspondida por la del Asamiya, quien le sonrió un poco mientras le miraba también con deseo, solo que con algo de pudor, natural siendo su primera vez.

Ambos hombres se miraban con deseo y afecto, sabiendo lo que seguía…: Una entrega de amor…

* * *

_**_Continuara…_**_

* * *

Pues… ¡Allí el capi :D ¡!

Seh lo sé, estuvo algo corto, pero bueno x3

En el próximo…: Lemon *u*

:::Agradecimientos:::

Harunablakrose: Listo ^^ lo prometí y lo cumplí, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo n.n

Y la otra persona es mi prima, que el fic lo hice para ella :3

Ahora, comentarios míos…:

Sí soy muy mala por no poner el lemon ya, pero no coman ansias 7w7 ya vendrá el lemon *-* así que sean pacientes ;D

Saludines a todos ^^/

¿Reviews? x3


End file.
